A semiconductor device such as a gallium nitride field effect transistor (GaN FET) may benefit by having a graduated field plate such that a dielectric thickness under the field plate varies monotonically over a region of the semiconductor substrate of the semiconductor device. The graduated field plate may maintain an electric field in the semiconductor substrate below a targeted value. Forming the graduated field plate while attaining a desired fabrication simplicity and fabrication cost may be problematic.